The Labcoat Fixation
by MariaAlbina
Summary: Sheldon visits Amy after she returns from her conference in Chicago and his life is never the same thanks to a little white lab coat. Takes place after The Locomotive Manipulation. Collaboration with Kazzie.


Things were changing for Sheldon and Amy. Things had been tense between then ever since that magical night on the train to Napa. Amy knew there was a new part of sheldon that had awoken that night, which she or he had never seen. What was more surprising to Amy, was that Sheldon was not trying to put this to sleep. In fact, it was there and very much alive. As much as he tried not to show it, it was certainly there. Amy could see it. She just needed to find a way to kick start this new temptation stirring within him.

But how could she tip him over the edge into seduction? She knows he is into her. She knows now he is physically attracted to her. And she knows he loves science. Tonight was her first night back home after a conference in Chicago. She had last seen Sheldon a few days ago after dropping off the spare key to her apartment to him in case of emergencies in her absence. While she was away, Sheldon had remained in contact every few hours. It was obvious how much he was missing her.

However, tonight was new comic book night. Amy had told Sheldon to go along with the guys so she could unwind for a night. She would be seeing him on date night tomorrow and she wanted to be prepared. As she knew Sheldon was at his tipping point, she decided to try a few outfits Sheldon might consider seductive. It was no attempt to get him into bed. It was more of a way to show him it was ok to feeling what he was. The most she was hoping for was another passionate kiss. Amy opened her wardrobe and studied her many cardigans and skirts. "This will just not do!" She thought to herself. She had considered bringing her Star Trek uniform out again, until she noticed her labcoat. Something clicked in her head. Sheldon was attracted to her and loved science..

There and then, it hit her like a ton of bricks…

Amy was a little excited at the idea of presenting herself to Sheldon in her labcoat. She planned to wear and frilly underwear that Penny and Bernadette dared her to buy a while back. With her outfit set and ready, she decided to take a nice long relaxing bath to calm her nerves. With all this confidence, she was still nervous and hesitant. She drew herself a hot bath and relaxed with the vision of what tomorrow could bring.

Afterward, as the sound of water draining filled the bathroom, Amy stepped into her room in only a towel. Still wet with a few bubbles on her rosey skin. The Labcoat caught her eye as she dried herself. "A little test would be a benefit", she thought to herself. Still a little damp, she dropped her towel and wrapped the lab coat around her, buttoned it until the third from the top where she kept them undone, the valley of her breasts displayed through the gap.

With her hair still damp and hanging in a messy fashion behind her back, Amy picked up a new pair of hipster glasses she had gotten a few days earlier; bigger then the ones she currently wore, and black in frame. After putting them on, she inspected herself in the mirror. "Hello, Doctor Fowler!" She said to herself in a surprised manner, eying herself up and down. The image standing before her in the mirror was that of complete sexual nature.

Amy stared at herself and questioned herself over and over. Becoming more hesitant each time. "This is silly," She said to herself. "In what world is this going to work? Who am I kidd-"

Before she could finish her thought, the sound of her doorknob was turning. Amy, full of panic, completely forgot about her attire and rushed into the lounge to see who was entering her apartment unauthorised. Fully expecting a burglarer, Amy ran into the lounge shouting a warning. "I'll have you know, I broke a TSA's agents nose once, so try it punk!"

There before her, stood Sheldon Cooper. The brilliant Sheldon Cooper, standing there in his Green Lantern T-shirt slightly hidden by his half zipped windbreaker, carrier bag in his hand and a look of shock on this face. His eyes wide and fixated on Amy, mouth slightly open. The few words to leave his mouth were very broken and higher pitched then normal. "Hello Amy".

"Sheldon." Her breathe caught in her throat upon seeing him. She didn't realise how much she missed him in three days. "What are you doing here?"

Despite finding something different about her face, he couldn't keep his eyes off her body. The labcoat was lose on her body but it was only inches below her bottom. He shook his head, remembering she had asked him a question as he lifted his eyes to hers. "I um, got done at the comic book store quicker than I thought." He lifted the bag of comics in his hand. "Thought I'd come say 'welcome home.'" His eyes immediately fell back down to her chest.

Amy noticed his fixated eyes immediately and she felt a swell of confidence build inside her. Slowly stepping toward him, he dropped the bag of comics. "That was sweet of you."

He watched her enter his personal space until she was no more than 5 inches from him, but for some reason it didn't bother him.

"Yeah, well..." He didn't really know what to say at that point. As he looked down at her , her lips caught his attention. He watched her slowly lick her top lip before he noticed his mouth was gaping open.

Then Amy did something that made his heart feel like it was going to pop out of his chest.

Slowly, the brunette bent over and reached for his bag of comic books, a couple inches of her bare ass peeking through the coat.

Swallowing hard, Sheldon slowly took the bag she was holding out to him before he looked back at Amy, a smirk playing on her lips. "Why- why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

"Just got out of the bath," she answered, her voice lower than usual.

"Why aren't you wearing a robe?" _Why are you asking questions, Cooper?_

"Just trying something." She raised her hand and placed took a hold of his zipper before pulling his windbreaker open as she never broke eye contact. "You don't like it?"

Sheldon couldn't help but drop the bag of comics again. He wasn't sure if it was an accident or if he wanted to see her bend over again.

When Sheldon didn't answer her, she placed her hands on either collar of his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders.

He ran the symptoms through his head trying to diagnose the problem but to no avail. This was something new, something powerful, and truth be told, he was quite fond of it.

Amy stood with her hand firmly wrapped around his neck almost tip toeing. Her eyes caught his and locked. He followed her every movement. He was so lost and didn't quite know what to do. _Do I kiss her again? Like I did on the train? _he thought to himself. His eyes still fixated on Amy's, he let out a very quiet "Um". Amy smiled softly at Sheldon. She knew she had him there and then. She pulled his head down and bought her lips to his ear, "Sheldon, I want this to be something we can both enjoy," She whispered. She pulled back to gaze into his eyes again. Sheldon's eyes were now lightly closed, as he nodded gently at Amy's whispered comment. With that, Amy pulled his head down to lock his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him bent into the kiss. She soon felt Sheldon's hand gently touch her hip again just like it did on the train. To her surprise, sheldon deepened the kiss slowly parting her lips with his. He playfully bit her bottom lip causing a quiet moan to escape Amy. Sheldon had no idea what he was doing nor how to continue. All he know was that he was lost in the moment and finding his rhythm along the way.

Then something happened that he hadn't conceived. He felt a warm, soft sensation in his mouth. Amy had slipped her tongue into Sheldon's mouth so casually causing him to do the same. This was new territory for them both, and they both liked it. Amy broke the kiss, and both looked at each other breathing heavily. Sheldon then peeked down to see a couple more buttons had opened in the process His chest rise and fell as he could easily see the shape of her breasts in the gap of her coat. "Shall we take this to the bedroom, Doctor Cooper?" Amy said in a flirtatious tone.

Sheldon looked up and met Amy's eyes. "I believe that this would be a wise choice given the accelerated mind set I am having. But I must say Amy, I have never felt like this before. This is all new to me and I don't quite know how to proceed. Admittedly, I don't think this is something I can excel in without proper study or practice." Sheldon spoke in a very quite and broken voice.

Amy knew that he was ready, though scared. She knew what she had to do if they were ever going to reach an intimate stage of their relationship. She looked at him through her new trendy glasses and quietly whispered, "well then, Doctor Cooper, tonight you will be my experiment then. You can take notes." And with that she took his hand into hers, and he gripped as tightly as she did, as they both walked off to Amy's bedroom, leaving his jacket and bag of comic booked uneasily on the floor.

Upon entering Amy's room, Sheldon gulped at the sight of her bed. He had seen it before when she was sick, but he saw it in a whole new light now. This was the bed where he and Amy would make love for the first time. _Love?_

He watched as her hands made their way to the top closed button of her coat before he stopped her.

"No." Amy quickly looked up at Sheldon, terrified he was changing his mind. "Keep it on," he whispered as he looked past her shoulder, his cheeks instantly turning red.

Amy smirked as she dropped her hands and stepped closer to Sheldon. "Ah, so someone has a fantasy, huh?"

Letting her hands grab hold of the bottom of his shirts, she pulled them over his head exposing his top half. He instant felt a cross breeze, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, half out of the temperature and half because, well, he was shirtless in front of Amy Farrah Fowler. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she worked at his belt buckle and he sucked in a breath as her warm hands glazed just above his pubic bone.

Once his belt was removed, she pushed his khaki's down and he slowly kicked off his shoes before he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

She then took his hand and made his index finger start from the bottom of her throat before traveling down the valley of her breasts. She watched his eyes dilate, pupils enveloping the blue of his eyes before she leaned up and slowly nibbled on his left lobe.

She heard a soft 'hmm' escape his lips and when she pulled back his eyes were still closed.

"Does that feel good?"

He simply nodded as he slowly opened his eyes. She took both his hands and walked backwards toward the bed before she released him and sat herself down. He watched as she slowly crawled backwards, never letting her eyes leave his. When she was pressed against the headboard, she gave him a come hither look and a curl of her finger. He slowly followed, crawling on the bed before his right knee was between her thighs.

"Now wha-" his voice hitched in his throat when he felt her fingers lightly trace the shape of his arousal. He quickly looked down and watched with wonder as his vixen touched where no one else ever had.

Eyes widening, he watched her slip her hand inside the waistband of his briefs before circling his member with her hand.

"Oh God."

Amy smirked at his response before she started to slide her hand up and down, watching as his mouth gaped open and his head tilted back, eyes closing as he swelled in her hand.

Amy was pleasantly surprised at his size, and she let her thumb swipe across the tip like a joystick before hearing a low moan escape the physicist.

Sheldon had never felt felt something like with before and she knew if she kept it up, it would be over before it even started.

With that thought in mind, she released him before she grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, revealing him to her. She gasped at the sight of him before she watched him slowly step out of them and throwing them onto the floor. _Cleanliness be damned_

Sheldon still wasn't sure what to do and Amy could tell. She liked being the one in charge, though. She pushed him onto his back before she sat herself down on his lap. He groaned loudly as she started to grind herself over him and he grabbed onto her hips in response.

Smirking, she leaned down and claimed his lips in a searing kiss as she placed her hands on either side of his face, suddenly putting a halt to her movements.

Sheldon couldn't help but continue to groan into the kiss out of frustration. He knew Amy knew what she was doing, and that happened to be painful as waiting for her next step was almost torturous.

When she pulled back from the kiss their eyes met in a silent agreement before she reached back, taking his cock in her hand and slowly lowering herself onto him. Gasps escaped both as she adjusted to his size. His hands tightened on her waist and tried to push her onto him further but she quickly grabbed his hands and pinned the above his wrists.

"You're the experiment, remember? I'm the mad scientist."

Sheldon had never thought of Amy as 'sexy' before. Mostly because he didn't really know what 'sexy' was about. Sure, he found her brilliant and attractive but not until ten minutes ago did he want to throw her onto her back and plow her into oblivion.

Once Amy adjusted herself, she leaned back, placing her hands on his ankles and slowly rotated her hips, eliting moans from both her and Sheldon.

Seeing stars, Sheldon couldn't bring his head up but he was easily able to see Amy's white lab coat covering their most intimate places.

As curiosity got the better of him, he raised his hand and slowly lifted the white coat, watching as his thick shaft disappeared inside his girlfriend before she raised her hips again.

"Uh Dr. Cooper," she groaned, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Sheldon couldn't wait any longer and he quickly grabbed a hold of her hips, fingers digging into them as she slammed down on him over and over.

"Dear lord, I'm close," he groaned, eyes tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch as he bucked his hips up into hers.

Amy slowly sat up in his lap and with one final thrust of her hips, both of their bodies convulsed, as wave after wave of pleasure shot through them before Amy fell onto his chest, both of them breathless.

Sheldon and Amy both lay there, speechless at what has just transpired. Sheldon's mind was racing at light speed. He was unsure how to break the silence or proceed from here. Amy was lost in the moment; just laying on her side staring at Sheldon with a wide grin on her face. "So...what did you think of that, Sheldon? Do you still find the concept of coitus 'off-putting'?" She had found her breath again. Sheldon on the other hand, was still lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. _Good lord, Now I understand what Wolowitz, Leonard and Raj have been going on about all this time. That was Magnificent,_ he thought to himself.

Amy was now worried at Sheldon's continued silence. "Sheldon?" She repeated in a concerned voice. She lifted her head and placed her hand on his chest which was still breathing heavily. Sheldon Hardly flinched at the feel of Amy's hand on his chest. He suddenly realized how comfortable he felt. With that, he lifted his own hand and placed it onto Amy's, linking their fingers and holding it tight. He turned his head to face Amy, who was still staring at him with a concerned look.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, You are the most magnificent woman I have ever met," he sighed with the most serious look on his face. The two of them stared at each other heavily, Their eyes never parting. Sheldon feeling himself falling into s state of passion. Still holding her hand, He pulled her towards him until they were inches apart. "Now, Doctor Fowler... you are _my_ experiment." He pulled her close enough so he could claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

With every movement of his mouth, He deepened the kiss. His hands were now roaming up and down Amy's body. It was not acceptable to leave any inch of her body untouched in his mind. Sheldon had now pushed Amy onto her back and lifted his chest over hers, his kiss deep and passionate. His hands running up and down her body. His hand found her breast beneath the lab coat and cupped it before letting his finger swipe across the nipple. Amy groaned at the pleasure, as she arched her back, wanting as much contact from his as possible.

Sheldon was now moving his entire body up and down against hers. The simulation working wonders on Sheldon as Amy could feel him growing in size once again. The faster he moved the more control he lost. His kiss started to trail down her neck while he slid his body completely on top of hers. He now stopped his movements and raised his head so their eyes could meet. He was positioned on top her, ready to carry out the deed once again. Only this time he was in control.

He stared into Amy's eyes to seek acceptance for the act he was about to perform, which was greeted by a eager nod. Amy could hardly move under him as he had her pinned down with one of his hand holding her wrists above her head. Sheldon lifted the bottom of her lab coat with one hand, exposing her trimmed dark curls, before he thrust himself forward, soon hitting her G-spot. She cried out, her hands clenching the air as she tried to reach for anything to hold onto. "Fuck, Sheldon."

Feeling more aroused by being in charge this time, he slowly lifted up and pushed back in, panting heavily each time. "Uhh faster," Amy begged breathlessly. Sheldon didn't need to be told twice. He accelerated the movement of his hips at a quicker speed until he himself was moaning. "Doctor Fowler, what have you done to me?"

Sheldon felt that sensation coming again. He started to move harder and faster. The sound of Amy's moans were tipping him over the edge. He couldn't stop now, He was biting his lip to prevent himself from screaming. He kept thrusting deeper and harder until he couldn't hold on any longer. He buried his head into Amy's neck, sucking at the skin as he continued to thrust until he felt Amy stiffen up and his name dripped from her lips. He knew Amy had reached orgasm and that he was approaching his own. The sensation hit him like a cold shower and he stiffened up and repeated Amy's name whilst his head still buried in her neck, moans vibrating off her throat.

He slowly lifted himself off Amy and laid next to her, both panting heavily as sweat caught in their brows. Amy moved towards Sheldon as he opened his arms inviting her in for an embrace. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead they listened quietly as their breathing returned to normal.

"So" He spoke, breaking the silence. "What beverage do I make for this?"


End file.
